


[Podfic of] Line in the Sand

by Podcath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1:10:34] kellifer_fic's Summary: "He’s going to die.</p><p>Derek is certain of it. He'd used the last of his proverbial lives even though that’s only supposed to apply to cats, and he’s now going to die. He’s completely, one hundred percent resigned to it even, until he hears the familiar thump-ump of Stiles' heart approaching.</p><p>Suddenly, it’s Stiles that’s going to die and that’s unacceptable."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Line in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Line In The Sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/827133) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 



**Title:** [Line in the Sand](http://archiveofourown.org/works/827133)  
 **Author:** [kellifer_fic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic)  
 **Reader:** Cath  
 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing** : Derek/Stiles  
 **Length:** 1:10:34  
 **Beta:** Chemm80 and Knight_tracer  
 **Cover Image:** Cath  
 **Music** : 30 Seconds to Mars - Kings and Queens  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hkqvxhruo5qoc6o/TW+-+kellifer_fic+-+Line+in+the+Sand+%28read+by+cath%29.mp3.zip) (31.84 MB) and  
 **Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vbqu2bg9zhl12tt/TW_-_kellifer_fic_-_Line_in_the_Sand_\(read_by_cath\).m4b.zip) (66.92 MB)  



End file.
